SnowInHD
Corey (Born February 23, 1997) known on YouTube as SnowInHD is American YouTuber known for his LSPDFR and GTA V videos. SnowInHD has over 2,090 subscribers & 138,000 video views as of February 29, 2016. History SnowInHD joined YouTube in April 2014. On September 23, 2015 Snow uploaded his first video - https://youtube.com/watch?v=Yx03rtgRi5o On January 15, 2016 Snow uploaded his most viewed video with over 49,000 views - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RX9pbKl92wE On January 6, 2016 SnowInHD streamed with FirstThirtyMinutes a YouTuber over 210,000 subscribers at the time of the stream SnowInHD gained over 100 subscribers by the end of the stream. Personal life SnowInHD is very open about his personal life and daily issues that he experiences. He is currently living in South Carolina. He has a girlfriend (Born October 20, 1998) and on November 26, 2015 he revealed that his girlfriend was 22 weeks pregnant with a baby girl, the baby due date is March 27, 2016. List of Subscriber Milestones * Snow Hit 10 Subscribers on October 22, 2015. * Snow Hit 25 Subscribers on November 12, 2015. * Snow Hit 50 Subscribers on November 24, 2015. * Snow Hit 75 Subscribers on December 1, 2015. * Snow Hit 100 Subscribers on December 11, 2015. * Snow Hit 200 Subscribers on January 7, 2016. * Snow Hit 300 Subscribers on January 9, 2016. * Snow Hit 400 Subscribers on January 17, 2016. * Snow Hit 500 Subscribers on January 23, 2016. * Snow Hit 600 Subscribers On January 24, 2016. * Snow Hit 700 Subscribers On January 26, 2016. * Snow Hit 800 Subscribers On January 27, 2016. * Snow Hit 900 Subscribers On January 30, 2016. * Snow Hit 1,000 Subscribers On January 30, 2016. * Snow Hit 1,250 Subscribers On February 4, 2016. * Snow Hit 1,500 Subscribers On February 11, 2016. * Snow Hit 1,750 Subscribers On February 17, 2016. * Snow Hit 2,000 Subscribers On February 26, 2016. Vehicles Snow Has Used in LSPDFR Dodge * 2012 Dodge Charger (Used in 5 video) * 2015 Dodge Charger (Used in 4 video) Chevrolet * 2015 Chevrolet Suburban (Used in 3 video) * 2008 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in 7 video) * 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Used in 2 video) * 2015 Chevrolet Corvette z06 (Used in 2 video) * Chevrolet Caprice (Used in 2 video) Ford * 2012 Ford Taurus (Used in 4 video) * 2015 Ford Taurus (Used in 3 video) * 2012 Ford Explorer (Used in 1 video) * 2015 Ford Explorer (Used in 4 video) * 2015 Ford Mustang (Used in 1 video) * Ford Crown Victoria (Used in 11 video) * Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Used in 3 video) Mercedes Benz * 2016 Mercedes Benz AMG GT (Used in 1 video) * Mercedes Benz C63 AMG (Used in 1 video) BMW * BMW 525D E60 (Used in 1 video) Subaru * Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback (Used in 1 video) Škoda * 2014 Škoda Octavia (Used in 1 video) McLaren * McLarn 650s GT3 (Used in 1 video) Lenco * Lenco Bearcat (Used in 1 video) Based on Vehicles Bravado * Bravado Buffalo (Based on the 2006-2010 Dodge Charger) (used in 1 video) * Bravado Bison (Based on the Ram 1500) (Used in 1 video) Vapid * Vapid Sandking XL (Based on the Ford Super Duty F-250 (Used in 1 video) * Vapid Prison Bus (Based on the Blue Bird CV200 Prison Bus) (Used in 1 video) Truffade * Truffade Adder (Based on the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport) (Used in 1 video) Dundreary * Dundreary Granger (Based on the Chevrolet Suburban) (Used in 1 video) Canis * Canis Mesa (Based on the Jeep Wrangler) (Used in 2 video) Dewbauchee * Dewbauchee Massacro (Besed on the Aston Martin Vanquish) (Used in 1 video) Pegaaai * Pegassi Zentorno (Based on the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento) (Used in 1 video) Dinka * Dinka Jester (Based on the Acura NSX) (Used in 1 video) Karin * Karin Kuruma (Based on the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution) (Used in 1 video) Shitzu * Shitzu Hakuchou (Based on the 2008–present Suzuki Hayabusa) (Used in 1 video) Trivia * His dream car is either a 2015 Chevrolet Corvette or a 2015 Scion FR-S, he wants the FR-S more. * His favorite color is either baby blue or purple. Chatroom Mods * HotChip TV * Aler360 * Timmy Bonczek Collaborations and Friends * MrsSnowInHD - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgoq-piBPmeILUr1CyY_3jQ * FirstThirtyMinutes - https://youtube.com/user/FirstThirtyMinutes * Hotchip TV - https://youtube.com/channel/UC7usx3P3q9np3cIeFVwWwQQ+ Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers